OmniShoutmon
, , |n1=('Ja:) ΩシャウトモンTV Asahi's synopsis for Digimon Fusion, " " 50 Ω-Shoutmon }} '''OmniShoutmon is a Dragon Man Digimon whose names and design are derived from "Ω Shoutmon" and "Omni Shoutmon". It is a form obtained when Omnimon bestowed the legendary "Digivolution" upon a Shoutmon that released its boiling hot soul. In addition to its intense passion, it shines gold because its whole body is clad in the Omega inForce, a power received from Omnimon, and its build is becoming crisp and sharp. Because of the glittering and sharpness of its body, its enemies only see OmniShoutmon's figure as an afterimage that cannot be pursued.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/omegashoutmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: OmegaShoutmon] Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World -next 0rder- OmniShoutmon is classified as both as Champion and Mega level Digimon. The Champion version of OmniShoutmon digivolves from Shoutmon with 3000 HP, 11400 MP, 400 Strength, 600 Stamina, 1000 Wisdom, 1000 Speed and 50 bond or by feeding an OmniShoutmon Digivolution item to any Rookie Digimon. The Champion version is unable to Digivolve to the Ultimate level unless the player feeds him an Ultimate level Digivolution item. The Mega version digivovles from AeroVeedramon with 20,000 HP, 11400 MP, 2500 Strength, 1100 Stamina, 1000 Wisdom, 2400 Speed, less than 49 weight, 0 training failures, 90 bond, 99 discipline and 55 wins. Despite being at the Mega level, the Mega version's finishing move is the same as his Champion form, meaning he only has a Champion level special attack. The Mega version of Omnishoutmon is able to DNA Digivolve with Arresterdramon to become Omegamon Alter-B. OmniShoutmon can be found in Logic Volcano, just outside Taomon's Palace. Once defeated, he joins the Museum and allows the player to listen to any of the music from the game through his jukebox.Attacks *'Flame Cannon'This attack retains its original name of "Heavy Metal Vulcan" in Digimon Fusion, "D5 And The Brotherhood Of Evil" 52. ( Vulcan): Converts the passion of its overflowing friendship into firepower, as a hail of shots that it fires from its chest as both an attack and an impregnable wall that keeps its opponents away from its comrades. *'Victorize Banking': Effuses its passion to justice from the " " on its head and assaults the opponent while shining greater than the sun, eradicating them. * Soul"}}: Changes the passion of its courage into flames that surge in its fists, with which it strikes the opponent when at close range, and hurls when at a distance. *'Doom Drillpress'This attack is named "Whirlwind Tunnel" in Digimon Fusion, "Back to the Digital World! Hot Time in Dragonland!" 31 and Digimon Fusion, "Great Fusion! The Power of Friendship" 43. (Beat Slash): Changes its feet into blades by filling them with the passion of its fighting spirit, then uses them to kick and cut apart the opponent. *'Omni Core Fusion'This attack is named "Omni Torpedo" in Digimon Fusion, "Beelzemon's Revenge" 48. (Omega the Fusion): Draws the power of the Omega inForce from its whole body, concentrates it into an Omnimon-shaped aura, then shoots it at the opponent, blowing away even the morale of those who witness it. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Digimon with no level Category:Ultimate Equivalents Category:Champion Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Dragon Man Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Unidentified Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon es:OmegaShoutmon